This invention relates to a cable terminal connecting structure of that portion of a power battery (particularly for mounting on an automobile) at which wire/cable ends are connected to positive and negative electrode posts.
One example of related connecting structures of the type described is a battery terminal disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-5109U. This is shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B.
Positive and negative electrode posts 1 extend upright from a battery body, and each cable 2 is connected to a respective one of the positive and negative electrode posts 1 through a terminal fitting 3 secured to an end of the cable 2.
The terminal fitting 3 includes a curved portion 3a for being fastened tight on the electrode post 1, and one end portion and the other end portion of this curved portion extend outwardly in parallel with each other, and a distal end portion of the one end portion is formed into a clamping portion 3b while the other distal end portion is provided as a free end portion 3c , the clamping portion 3b and the free end portion 3c being molded integrally with the curved portion. A bracket 4 extends from the one end portion at which the clamping portion 3b is provided, and a locking lever 5 is pivotally mounted on this bracket 4 through a pivot pin 5a. 
The clamping portion 3b is fixedly secured to a conductor 2a of the cable end portion, exposed by removing an insulating sheath therefrom, by press-deforming or the like. The locking lever 5 is held in contact with an outer face of the free end portion 3c, and a proximal end portion (in the longitudinal direction) of the lever, pivotally supported by the pivot pin 5a, serves as a locking cam portion 5b having a cam face 5c, whereas a distal end portion (in the longitudinal direction) of the lever is formed into an operating portion 5d having a free end.
Therefore, in a provisionally-mounted condition in which the curved portion 3a of the terminal fitting 3 is fitted on the electrode post 1, a pressing force is applied to the operating portion 5d to pivotally move the locking lever 5 about the pivot pin 5a in a clockwise direction indicated by an arrow A in FIG. 7A. The cam face 5c of the locking cam portion 5b is eccentric with respect to the pivot pin 5a, and therefore when the locking lever 5 is operated, a leverage force due to the angular moment acts on the free end portion 3c of the terminal fitting 3 to press this free end portion 3c toward the one end portion of the terminal fitting 3 having the clamping portion 3b. As a result of this pressing operation, the curved portion 3a of the terminal fitting 3 is decreased in diameter, and therefore is fastened tight around the electrode post 1 (on which this curved portion has so far been provisionally mounted) in press-contacted relation thereto. By thus completely fastening the curved portion, the connection of the cable 2 to the electrode post 1 through the terminal fitting 3 is completed.
The related structure, shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, has the following problem.
When the locking lever 5 is pivotally moved in the direction of the arrow A so as to completely fasten the terminal fitting 3, provisionally mounted on the electrode post 1, thereon in a press-contacted manner for locking purposes, the terminal fitting 3 turns together with the locking lever in the same direction by this pivotal force, so that the cable 2 is displaced. In order to avoid this, the operator, while holding the terminal fitting 3 against movement with one hand, applies a pressing force to the operating portion 5d of the locking lever 5 by the other hand. Thus, the fastening operation must be effected with both hands while correcting the posture of the terminal fitting 3 so that this terminal fitting will not be moved or displaced, and this operation is cumbersome.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cable terminal connecting structure of a battery in which when connecting a cable to an electrode post through a terminal fitting, the terminal fitting in a provisionally-mounted condition will not be turned into an unstable posture by an operating force, used for locking the terminal fitting to the electrode post, thereby enhancing the efficiency of the connecting operation.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a structure for connecting a cable with an electrode post provided on a battery body, comprising:
a terminal fitting, including:
a first portion which is secured to the cable;
a second portion which has a substantially U-shape in which a first end thereof is integrally connected to the first portion, and the electrode post is fitted therein; and
a third portion which is extended from a second end of the U-shaped second portion so as to across the first end of the second portion;
a locking lever, pivotally supported on the third portion of the terminal fitting, the locking lever including a cam portion having a cam face which is eccentric with respect to a pivotal center of the locking lever so that the cam face deforms the first end of the second portion of the terminal fitting so as to fasten the electrode post, in cooperation with a pivotal movement of the locking lever; and
a positioning member, provided on the battery body so as to always retain the first portion of the terminal fitting at a predetermined position.
Here, it is preferable that the positioning member includes a pair of plate members which are placed both sides portion of the first portion of the terminal fitting so as to extend therealong.
In this configuration, the terminal fitting is positioned relative to the electrode post and the positioning member on the battery body, and therefore is set in the provisionally-mounted condition, and then the terminal fitting is fastened tight around the electrode post in the locked condition by pivotally moving the locking lever. Namely, in the operation for pivotally moving the locking lever from the provisionally-mounted condition to the locked condition, the terminal fitting is always kept in a stable posture, and therefore the terminal fitting will not turn together with the lever when the locking lever is operated, and thus this inconvenience of the operation is overcome, and the operator can effect the operation with one hand.
Preferably, the locking lever is made of a resin material.
In this configuration, the locking lever can be suitably elastically deformed during the time when the locking lever is pivotally moved from the provisionally-mounted condition to the locked condition, and in cooperation with the deformation of the terminal fitting pressed by the cam portion, the deformation, inherent to the resin material, can cause the terminal fitting to be fastened tight around the electrode post.
Preferably, the locking lever includes a cover body which wholly accommodates the terminal fitting therein when the fastening operation is completed.
Preferably, the cam portion situates in a side of the first end of the second portion of the terminal fitting. And the locking lever includes an operating portion to pivot the cam portion to perform the fastening operation, which situates a side of the second end of the second portion of the terminal fitting.
In this configuration, the angular moment of the locking lever can be converted into a leverage force, and therefore the operator can efficiently electrically connect the cable to the electrode post in the locked condition by operating the locking lever with one hand substantially in a one-touch manner.
Here, it is preferable that the operating portion includes a cover body which wholly accommodates the terminal fitting therein when the fastening operation is completed.